


Night Time Memories

by destiel_everyday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Dating, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Goth Castiel, Holding Hands, M/M, Masturbating, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Sex, Smut, Top Dean, first fanfic, first gay encounter, friends - Freeform, peircings, slight social judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_everyday/pseuds/destiel_everyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is infactuated with his best friend Dean, they have done things in the past but will Dean ever feel the way Cas does?</p>
<p>Please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, let me know if you like it and if you guys want me to continue it. Let me know where I can improve.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Enjoy ;)

Castiel isn't sure why he can't stop smiling at Dean, for sone reason he's just happy, for once. Happy to be out of the house, happy to be with his friend, happy that his friend is talking about something he is interested in.

Dean is drabbling on about personality types and analysing people, a subject he has always been interested in. It's something he doesn't get to talk about often because people just either don't understand it or find it boring. But Castiel doesn't, he lets him talk, let's him blather on about things Cas has no real interest in. It doesn't matter to him though, he's just happy to see Dean talk about what he likes and his interests.

It's on one of their usual walks that Castiel finds himself thinking this, thinking that Dean being happy makes him happy. They're going to college soon, different colleges, but they didn't life that far away from eachother and for that Cas was thankful.

He has always looked up to Dean and admired his intelligence and humour, he's so unlike Castiel, with his kind green eyes and beautiful features, a stark contrast to Castiels deep blue eyes, dyed hair and facial peircings.

As Castiel walks beside Dean, he tries not to bump into him as he can't help but walk close to him. He doesn't mean to, he doesn't realise he is doing it, he just kind of drifts closer as they walk, every so often catching himself and moving away. Cas doesn't know if Dean notices this, if he does he never says anything.

Dean is looking straight ahead, Cas watching his his profile as he talks, taking in his features. His bright green eyes, strong jawline, short light brown hair. He really is beautiful, Castiel thought. He hasn't felt this way about a boy before, but Dean is different. He is always there for Cas when he needs him and for that he's grateful.

Cas knows why he feels this way, it happened a few months ago. They were in Castiels house drinking and Dean had gotten to drunk to go home, not exactly an uncommon thing to happen, he stayed in Cas' house every now and then. But Castiel got quite a shock when he got into bed with Dean, not that Dean was in the bed, Castiel and Dean usually shared a bed when he stayed over.

What had shocked Cas was that when he undressed, tured off the light and climbed into bed, he felt something, assumed it was Dean getting comfortable, he wasn't wrong. Castiel stiffened as Dean turned around and wrapped an arm around Castiels waist. Cas was too stunned to move, he couldn't think, it felt so strange yet oddly comforting.

Castiel settled into Dean, not facing him, he couldn't, it was all just too strange. It was then though, when Castiel settled into Dean that he started to grind against Cas. Slowly at first, lightly, as if giving Castiel the opportunity to stop him... but he didn't. Castiel couldn't move, he couldn't think straight. Dean took Cas' silence as incentive, pulling him closer into him, grinding harder, quicker against Castiels ass, and to his own surprise he started grinding back, pushing himself back into Deans crotch, it felt good, really good.

Cas was hard already, he was extremely hard, he couldn't quite get his head around what was happening, all he could tell was that Dean was hard too. He could feel it, shape of Deans dick against his ass as the both jusy layed there grinding and breathing. Deans breathing was getting heavier, he was right behind castiel, breathing on his neck, sending shivers down his spine, he couldn't beleive it, it was one of the best things Castiel ever felt.

Cas shifted away from dean and reached be hind himself, his fingers foundation Deans erection, he kept his touch light and soft, slowly stroking Deans hard dick through his underwear, and boy was he hard. Dean gasped slightly at Castiels touch, shivering slightly. Slowly he pulled down his underwear, giving Cas better access. Castiel wrapped his fingers around Deans hard dick, making him let out a moan as he started to pull on it. Deans hips gyrated slightly, rutting against the pressure of Cas hand.

Castiel could feel sticky pre come slipping between his fingers, he knew Dean was close. Stroking faster, harder, Cas let out a moan of his own as Dean started planting deep searing kisses on the back of his neck and tightening his grip on castiels waist, moving his fingers in small circular motions, setting Cas' skin on fire.

Suddenly Cas feels Deans whole body tense up, his fingers digging into Castiels waist, he lets out a loud moan as he climaxes, covering Cas' hand in come. Deans body relaxes, as he comes down from the high, Castiel wipes his hand off the bed sheets and removes it from behind him. "Oh god" Dean rasps out, breathless as he pulls Castiel into him again after pulling up his underwear.

 

 

Cas is pulled back to reality as he hears Dean calling his name.

 

"Dude, are you even listning?" he says, frowning at Castiel.

"What?... Um, yeah, of course, lets get back, it's getting cold"


	2. The Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the second chapter. It's a bit longer but yeah...
> 
> Enjoy <3 ^_^

Castiel is lying on his bed stearing up at the ceiling as heavy rain bombards his window. Autumn is in full swing now, the leaves turning and falling to the ground, littering the ground with colour, it's Cas' favourite season, the rain hitting hitting the window makes him feel relaxed and at ease despite the fact his stomach is in knots.

Worrying the rings that pierce both sides of his lower lip, he fiddles with the pencil in his hand, frustrated. He has been trying to draw for the past thirty minutes but nothing is coming out the way he wants it. Drawing has always been a big part of Castiels life, its why he's going to college, he got into a pretty good art cource and its always been his best subject. Right now, however, its just not working, probably because he keeps checking his phone every five minutes.

Cas text Dean an hour ago, nothing overly suggestive, he just asked if he wanted to watch a movie at his place. But still, the fact Dean hadn't replied yet makes him feel as if maybe it was. Maybe Dean knew what Castiel was up too, even if he didn't himself. He just wants to see Dean, hangout even, but he knew he wants more. He wants to be close to Dean, be with him, touch him.

No, Castiel thinks, it's not like that. He doesn't like you like that. Carding his fingers through his hair, which is now dyed black with blue tips, he lets out a sigh. He really cant afford to think like this. It wasn't fair, having to feel this way about a friend, it was all just so confusing.

When Castiel was around Dean his heart raced, his stomach coiled up, he was happy, but, at the same time it hurt. It hurt because he knows it isn't mutual, he knows Dean doesn't experience this, it was hard for Cas not to show it but it really hurt.

Castiels phone beeps, telling him he has a new message, he holds his breath for a second, preparing himself. He imagines what excuse he'll use this time, maybe its walking his dogs or maybe he has plans. Cas only thinks threse things because he feels like Dean has been avoiding him for a little while, he always seems busy or replies when he knows it's too late or sometimes he's working. He recently got a job at a bar, earning some money, unlike Cas, they tend to take one look at him in his black clothes and several facial peircings and tell him the position is filled, even though it's still advertised.

All the worrying is useless though, when looks at the messege he realises that its not some lame excuse. It simply says "Be there in 15", Dean never was one for texting, he only says what he needs too, no more no less. Castiel absent mindedly fiddles with the bar which pierces his left eyebrow. What is he going to wear?

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings and castiels heart stops. He is already on his way down the stairs yet still yets to his mother that it's for him. It's for him, it's Dean and it's for him. Castiel suddenly feels more nervous than before, as if it were possible. He smoothes down his black suspenders over his long sleeve black t-shirt, both of which obviously go perfectly with his black skinny jeans. Cas takes a steadying breath before answering the door.

"Hey, come in." he says, moving aside to allow Dean to pass through into the hall.

Dean enters the hall, taking of this coat and hanging it on the coat rack before turning to Castiel. He looks Cas up and down for a second, making him glance away, not able to meet his gaze. They stand there for a few seconds in silence.

"Nice socks" Dean says, in that sarcastic dry humour castiel has grown used to.

Castiel looks down at his feet, he is wearing white socks, a single toe poking out from a hole at the top. Fuck, how could he for get shoes, feels the blood rushing to his face and looks away.

"Thanks" he says hoping his embarrassment doesn't show in this voice. "Come on"

They make their way up the stairs to Castiels room, where in Dean flops down onto the bed. Cas looks at him, sprawled on his bed, arms under his head staring at the ceiling, his shirt has rode up, not my much but enough for him to see a hint of Deans muscular stomach. He clears his thought and Dean raises his head enough to look at him, getting the hint he sits up making room for Cas who makes his way over and sits on the edge of the bed.

Castiel and Dean don't really watch the movie, it's some action movie Cas had lying around. Instead they end up talking through most of it. Dean talkes about college, Cas only interjects when something relates to what he will be doing. They sit on Castiels bed, talking and eating junk food, and he could stay here forever. He could sit here, on his bed, talking to Dean about anything and never get bored of his voice. And that's when he notices it.

Dean is close to him, very close. He is almost touching him. They are sitting parallel at the top of Cas' bed, they're shoulders barely touching, but still, its all Cas can think about. Castiels shoulder is just touching Dean.

Castiel looks forward, flicking his his tongue bar from side to side across his an lips. He glances at Dean, which is a very bad idea, his stomach flips, Dean isn't talking anymore, he's looking at Cas. Dean is looking at Cas. Why? Whats he doing? Cas can't stop his head racing, he can feel himself staring to blush.

Then he feels it, a soft brush against his ear, a light touch to one of the metal stud in the top Castiels ear. Cas tenses at the touch, the sensation causing shivers to race down his spine. He swallows hard.

"Dean.... Wha...what are you doing?" he says, struggling to keep his voice under control.

Dean doesn't answer him though, he just keeps playing with Castiels peircings, slowly moving down Cas' ear. It's driving him crazy, Dean playing with his ear like this, the little hums of curiosity coming from him, it was all too much.

Dean has reached the bottom of Cas' ear, now, finding his taper, which he recently streached and it is a bit sensitive. This is why when Dean pokes it Cas inhales sharply through his teeth. Deans hand shoots back and Castiel turns to look at him, he is greeted by a slightly worried looking Dean. Cas notices this immediately and reassures Dean.

"It's okay, it's just a bit fresh" he says, not able to meet Deans gaze.

"Ohh sorry" Dean replies, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Castiel a rather sheepish look. 

"Dude, it's cool, I told you, it's fine" Castiel says, rather quickly, turning his head back to the movie. 

He feels a hand on his chin, eyes widening he doesn't get to say anything before his head is jerked to the left and a pair of lips meet his own. For a moment Castiel is just sat there before he realised what was happening. 

Cas finds himself placing a hand on the side of Deans, reciprocating the kiss. Dean pulls back just enough so that he can look into Castiels eyes, there lips inches apart. 

"No, you don't understand," he says his green eyes locked on Cas' shocked blue ones. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner." 

He pulls Castiel into another kiss, a hungrier one, his tongue claiming Cas' mouth, sliding over his tongue bar. Dean tangles his fingers in Castiels hair, making him moan slightly against his lips. 

Castiels head swims, unable to wrap his head around the whole situation. Why is Dean kissing him? Why now? Why is he sorry? 

These thoughts are quickly abandoned as Cas melts into the kiss, he suddenly doesn't care. All that matters right now is that Dean is here, he's here and he's kissing him. And he never wants him to stop.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for all the kudos!  
> This one is a bit longer than the rest because I wanted to get it right, I hope I did.  
> So yeah... here you go!
> 
> Enjoy ;)  
> Xxx

Dean is kissing him.. Castiel can't believe it. Deans hands gripping his waist slightly as Cas lets his own wonder over Dean. He feels his neck, his strong shoulders, down his big arms and across his chest. God how he loved the feel of that chest under his hands, with nothing but a t-shirt stopping that feeling of hot skin on skin that Cas yearned for. More than anything right now. 

Dean pulls back a fraction, their lips barely touching, and looks into Castiels eyes. Cas stairs back in a haze, his head still spinning. His hands find their way from Dean neck back down to his muscular chest. Dean loosens his grip on Castiels waist. 

"What's wrong?" he says, unable to read Deans expression. He looks somewhere between nervous, excited and worried all at once.

"I've never felt like this before Cas." he says, his green eyes not leaving Castiels, even for a moment. 

Cas can't understand what he means, not at the moment, all he can think about is how good Deans muscles feel under his hands. All he wants is to take off his clothes and let Dean take him, take him right here on his bed, do what he wants with him and make him feel good, so good. They could do it to, Castiels mother left a little while ago and she won't be back for a few hours.

"Felt like what?" Cas manages to stammer out. Dean actually looks away then, taking his hands from Cas waist and smothing them down over his own face. 

Cas takes his hands back and rests on his lap, hoping Dean hasn't noticed the increasingly hard bulge in his pants. He feels quite nervous and embarrassed about it. He waited all day to feel Deans lips against his and just when he gets a taste, he is denied more.

"Like... Like this!" Dean says gesturing between himself and Cas in frustration. He swings his legs off the bed and sits on edge, his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground. 

"I shouldn't like you Cas, you're my friend." 

Castiels heart physically stops in his chest as he sits bolt upright staring at the back of Deans head in utter shock. Did... Did he just say he likes him? Did Dean Winchester just say he has feelings for him? Cas can't speak, he can't move, he can only sit there eyes wide, mouth half open and his heart racing in his chest, it's so loud he's sure Dean can hear it. 

"You've been such a good friend to me Castiel," he says, eyes still on the ground, as if it makes it easier to say.

"I don't want to fuck that up." 

Cas can't believe what he's hearing, Dean likes Cas, he has feelings for him, but for some reason he's denying himself. Why? Why doesn't he want to be with him? 

Thoughts race through Castiels head, questions forming in his mind but unable to ask. He still can't speak, can't move, in fear that if he does hell ruin it, wake himself up from whatever dream he's in. 

"Ever since... since that night," Dean continues, actually turning his head around to look at Castiel.  
He doesn't clarify which night he means, he doesn't have to, Cas knows exactly which night he is talking about.

"I started to think about you more and more. I found myself opening up more around you, I could be myself, that only made it worse I think. The fact I could be who I am." he adds that last bit with a sad smile, eyes still on Castiel. " I was smiling more, I was actually happy again. Then it hit me..." 

"What did? What are you saying Dean?" Cas says, somehow forcing himself to speak, moving closer to Dean, sitting Indian style, his eyes search Deans face looking for an answer.

"That you don't feel the same. That I like you Cas, I like you so much sometimes I can't stand it and you... You don't feel the same." Dean blurts out, his brow furrowing, he says it with suck conviction that Cas can't help but believe that's actually what he thinks.

Cas can't answer, voice lost again. This is what he wanted to hear. What he always wanted to hear Dean say, so why is he angry. He is overwhelmed by the confession but the fact Dean thinks Cas doesn't like him makes him angry and frustrated. How could he think that when he's all Castiel can think about!

"And I know it's not fair, I know you wanted a no strings attached kinda deal but I -" Dean doesn't get finish as Cas regains his voice once again.

"I never said that!" he says, determined not to let it go, he needs Dean to know. It, frankly, annoys the shit out of him, how could Dean say that, especially when Cas has always thought it was the other way around. That he was the one who wanted more but Dean didn't, and now he thought Cas wouldn't give it to him, that somehow he doesn't deserve it.

"I never said I wanted a NSA typem of relationship with you, ever." Cas feels a strange mixture of anger and frustration driving him on. "Since then, when we got drunk and hooked up, you've been in my head, I can't stop thinking about you. About everything that happened, about everything that didn't. I've been going out of my mind the past few days alone, what with you avoiding me. So don't you sit there and tell me what I want, because it's you Dean, you're what I want!" 

Cas stares at Dean, eyes locked on his green ones, he's mad now, how dare he dump this on Cas, like it was his fault, and expect him not to want him back, it was infuriating. 

"What was I supposed to do Cas?!" Deans voice matches Castiels, he hadn't realised he had raised it, he didn't meán to. "I'm fucking crazy about you, and I have been for weeks, how could I even be around you, knowing you don't feel the same!" 

Dean sits up a bit more, he is closer to Castiel now, not a foot apart. Cas can make out all the tiny freckles thay sprinkle his face, the almost invisible flakes of gold in his eyes that he never seemed to notice before. He was so beautiful and he didn't even know it.

"Are you even listning to me?" he says, his voice cool and calm, he doesn't know how he's even managing it, seeing as it's the exact opposite of how he feels, but he keeps going. 

"I litteraly just told you I feel the same, that I've been going out of my mind too, not being able to see you and you have the audacity to say I don't have feelings for-"

It's Castiel who doesn't get to finnish this time, as Dean interrupts him, not with words though, but with his tongue. Dean slides his tongue into Cas' mouth, feeling the warmth of Cas' tongue bar. Kissing him, he claims it, raiding his mouth with hunger. 

Dean moves forward again placing both hands on Castiels shoulders, pushing him back and down onto the bed, as Cas takes a sharp breath in shock. 

Dean moves on top of Castiel, straddling him as he intertwines their fingers, pinning Cas' hands just above his head. Castiel forgets how to breath before relaxing into the kiss, letting Dean claim him, savouring everything, his touch, his taste and how his tonge feels so amaizing as it slips and slides over his own. 

Deans hands relinquish Castiels as he smoothes them down Cas' arms down to his chest. Cas moans into his mouth as his own find their way to Deans waist, moving them up his back, pressing him down. 

Dean starts moving then, slow, deliberately, grinding down on to him, his lips never leave Cas' mouth, he doesn't want them to. Cas can feel himself getting hard, he is already straining against his jeans, his breathing, as well as Deans he notices, is getting heavier. 

Castiels head is swimming, he can't focus on anything exept Dean, who is now moaning slightly into Castiels ear, driving him crazy. He can't take much more of this.

"Dean..." Castiel says, his voice wreaked.

"Dean I... I want you." 

"I want you too baby, I always have." Dean answers, planting searing kissed on Cas' neck, making him moan.

"No... Dean" Castiel breaths, he forces Dean up so that he's sitting on him. Looking into Deans hungry, excited eyes, he repeats more clearly. 

"I need you."

Dean looks slightly confused for a moment, before getting what Castiel means, his expression, changing to even more hungy and slightly surprised. He seems to deliberate or a few seconds before looking away. 

"Um.. Do you have..?" he askes feeling a little embarrassed. 

"Uhh.. Yeah, top, drawer" he breaths pointing vaguely to the bedside cabinet. In which he keeps sachets of lubricant and a couple of condoms, for emergencies.

Dean looks down at Castiel, all traces of embarrassment gone as he raises an eyebrow questioning him, with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Well then" he says, sarcasm, lacing his voice, he climbs off Cas and reaches over to the cabinet and retrieves a condom and two sachets of lube. 

"Ohh shut up" Cas says pulling Dean into another deep kiss as Dean climbs back on top of him, setting the lube and condom on the bed near him. 

Castiel trailed his fingers up and down the length of Deans arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake, before finally settling on his waist and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. Pulling back just enough to look at Dean he cocked his pierced eyebrow. 

"I think this needs to go" he says, Dean eyes him up and down from his position on top of Cas', eyes full of lust. 

"I agree." Dean removes his t-shirt in one swift motion, casting it aside. While Cas ' fumbles with his own, hands shaking from the adrenaline, no doubt coercing through his body. 

Dean lightly nibbles Castiels neck, his tongue thrn smothing over the area, making Castiel emit all sorts of sounds. His hands slide down Cas' flat stomach, it feeling like he's setting his skin on fire, but in the best way.

Deans hands find their way to Cas ' fly, quickly undoing it, he begins to move down Castiels body planting open mouth kisses as he goes. It's when he reaches Castiels nipples that he stops. As he tentatively licks them Castiel lets out a moan that sounds somewhere between Deans name and a shacky breath. 

"You like that baby?" Dean says between licks.

"You like it when I take care of you?" 

Castiel doesn't answer, he doesn't have time before Dean moves down further and pulls down Cas' pants and discards them, revealing his hard on under his boxers. 

Dean leans in wetting the fabric slightly with his tongue, god, Cas loved Deans tongue. Cas lets out a strangled moan as Dean pulls off his underwear and runs his tongue up Cas' length, making him arch up his hips. 

"Dean... Stop.. I'm not going to last." Castiel groans, looking down at dean, his pants are gone too, so are his underwear, Castiel doesn't remember when he took them off, not that he cares.

The sight of Dean going down on him, his hard dick in one hand, Castiels in the other, not to mention the pre cum that is lining his bottom lip is enough to make Cas cum on the spot. So the grabs the back of Deans head, dragging him up into a kiss, he smooths his pierced tongue over Deans bottom lip, tasting himself, before sliding it inside, and claiming his mouth. 

They stay like this for a few moments, Dean on top of Cas, their hardness pressing against eachother, kissing like there's no tomorrow, before Cas says something. 

"Okay" he mumbles against Deans reddened lips. 

"I'm ready."

Dean looks down at Cas, his expression slightly worried.

"You sure?" he askes, Castiel nods and dean doesn't need telling twice. He reaches over and grabs a sachet of lube, ripping in open with his teeth and squeezing some into his hand. Then he locks eyes with Cas before slowly putting his hand between his legs, nudging one, signaling Cas to place it on his hip for better access.

Cas shutters when Dean touches him, lightly at first, slowly circling his hole before sliding a single finger in. The reaction from Cas is immediate, he squirms under dean, taking in a sharp breath. It only burns for a little bit but as Cas relaxes Dean starts to move it in and out. Its amazing, Castiels eyes widen, still locked with Deans. 

Dean adds another finger, making Cas inhale sharply and bark out a strangled moan.

"You're going so good baby," he says, loving the feeling of Cas squirming beneath him.

"so good." 

Dean adds one last finger and its almost too much for Cas, he grips the bed sheets trying to ground himself. Its one of the best things he's ever felt, Deans fingers inside of him, streaching and scissoring, making him shudder and breathless.

"Now!" Cas gasps. He can't take much more of this, he needs Dean, needs him to take him, all of him. 

"You sure baby?" Dean asks wearily. All it takes its a few shaky nods from Cas and once again Dean doesn't nead telling twice.

He pulls his fingers out of Cas, as Castiel bites back another moan, usually he'd be embarrassed about the sounds he's making but right now he doesn't care, it's not important, all that's important is Dean.

Dean grabs the condom, Cas watching his evey move, he stares at him as he rips open the packet with his teeth and slowly slips it on, teasing Castiel. He then places himself over Cas. 

Grabbing his legs and wrapping them around his waist, he slides one hand under Castiels lower back, arching him up, the other by Cas' head for support. 

He slides himself into Cas, bit by bit, slowly pulling out and pushing back in deeper untill he finally bottoms out. Castiel is surprised at the fact it doesn't burn as much and even more so when the burn is replaced by complete pleasure when Dean starts to move. 

He starts out slow at first, tentatively moving in and out as Cas goes mental beneath him, groaning and rubbing his hands up his shoulders, one resting on his upper back while the other tangles itself in Deans hair. 

Both of them sound absolutely wreaked now, and Dean moaning in Castiels ear is the last straw and it all becomes too much for him. He reaches down and grabs Deans ass pulling him in deeper, he he gets a surprised yet soft yelp from Dean as a reply and he gets the messege. 

He drives himself deeper into Castiel and before he knows it Cas' head is swimming and there is a heat pooling in his lower abdomen. 

"Dean... I'm... I'm gona!" he whines, Dean takes his hand out from under Castiel, griping him he starts stroking in time with his thrusts. 

"Come for me baby" Dean wispers breathlessly in his ear, and that's it, Cas is coming, hard, his mind exploding with pleasure, his vision blurs as he lets out a prolonged groan of pure extacy. He feels something warm and sticky land on his abdomin and chest.

All it takes is a few more thrusts from Dean, who as a similar reaction, just before he climaxes he leans down claiming claiming Castiels mouth with his own, massaging his tongue with his. Groaning into Cas' mouth as he comes then going limp on top of him, his arm shaking, struggling to keep him up.

"Fuck" he breaths into Castiels ear as he rolls onto his side so he's lying next to Cas. 

"Yeah" Cas manages to get out, making Dean chuckle. 

"We should do that more often." Dean says, his voice sounding wreaked.

"Yeah?" Castiel asks, turning his head to look at Dean, he cocks his pierced eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Dean chuckles.

After getting cleaned up, they climb under the covers, Dean immediately throwing an arm around him and burying his face into the back of his neck. 

Castiel leans back into him sighing contently. He falls asleep with a satisfied smile on his face, the rain still beating against his window and Dean wrapped around him making him feel safe.


	4. The Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being so late.  
> Enjoy!   
> :3

The next morning is less awkward than Castiel imagined it would be. He is lying on his bed still enveloped in Deans arms, listning to his breathing, taking in his scent. Last night was one of the best nights of his life, if it wasn't for Deans strong arms around him he would think it had been a dream.

Dean stirs in his sleep, mumbling something inaudible, he tightens his grip on Cas pulling him closer, taking a deep breath and relaxing again. He won't wake, Cas knows this, its still early, the sun is just rising. Dean never really was a morning person anyway, Cas is thankful for this, it means he can lay here and just enjoy it, take it all in. But he needs to pee.

Slipping out of Deans arms, Cas untangles himself from Dean, who notices the sudden absence of a warm body next to him, as he unconsciously grips the space where Castiel was. Be begins to stir again untill Cas leans down and plants a soft kiss on his forehead, it seems to do the trick as Dean settles down again, turning over completely. 

Castiel grabs a morning coat from the hanger behind his bedroom door. Slipping it on he paddles his way down the hall to the bathroom. He's sore, but not as sore as he thought he would be, its more of a twinge of pain every now and then. After peeing Cas moves to the mirror, his hair is a mess, eyeliner smudged down his face. Wetting a face cloth to clean it off he fixes his hair, before heading back to bed.

Dean is sitting up in bed, playing with Cas' lighter, as he looks up. Castiel can't help but think of how beautiful he looks, like something Cas would like to draw. He's half sittings up and half lying down, a steak of light making his chest glow while his face is still in darkness, the bed sheets strew across his waist.

"Hey" he says noticing Castiel. His big green eyes falling on Cas' body, which is now exposed as his morning coat has fallen open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Cas replies, feeling rather exposed at the moment, his slender frame doesn't compare next to Deans visible muscular body.

"Haha it's fine." Dean groans streaching his arms wide and keeping them there. "I'm kinda cold though, come here."

Castiel huffs out a laugh as he makes his way over to Dean, shedding his morning coat along the way. He crawls under the covers and curls up agains Deans warm body. Cas sighs contently as Dean cards his fingers through Castiels hair.

"Dean?" Cas says, playing with his tongue bar, his head resting on Deans chest, he can easily hear the steady beat of his heart. 

"Yes?" he replies moving his hand from Cas' hair to stoke his shoulder. 

"Why now?" Cas moves his head to look at Dean. "Why did you chose to tell me how you feel know?"

Dean doesn't answer for a moment, he furrows his brow in thought, as if he is trying to find the right words. 

"Remember that party a few weeks ago? The one you dragged me to." 

Castiel does remember, Dean hadn't left he house in days, he didn't say why but Cas knew it was because he was worrying about college. He hated seeing him like that and he had heard that one of their high school buddies, Charlie, was having a party for her birthday. Cas didn't really know any of the other people going so he decided that he should drag Dean along with him. It took alot of persuasion but he finally agreed to go.

When they arrived the party was already in full swing, people were dancing, drinking and having a generally good time. Cas had left Dean on the couch to get them both a drink, seeing as Dean seemed like he was really in the need for one. 

On the way over, however, to the table covered in bottles of beer Castiel was sidetracked by a girl. He didn't know her name but he had seen her around before at school.

"You're Castiel, right?" she had asked.

"Last time I checked, yeah." Cas answered in his usual dry humour, he had no interest in this girl and he wasn't really in the mood to talk to some pretty, popular girl.

"Haha you're funny... Not to mention cute" she slurred, clearly quite intoxicated, as she moved her hand up to fiddle with his suspenders. 

The next thing Castiel remembered was Dean standing there glaring at the girl, who must have picked up on whatever signal Dean had givin that was completely lost on Cas. As she walked away Dean had turned to Cas, his expression changed completely as he smiled at Castiel. 

"How about that drink Cas?" he said. They then carried on drinking and partying untill the party was over and they went home, but not together. 

"What about it?" Castiel askes, trailing his fingers along Deans chest and arms.

"When you were talking to that girl, I.. I realised that I was actualy jelious." Dean looks away clearly a little embarrassed. "I didn't like the way she talked to you and the way she was acting around you."

Dean looks down and stairs into Castiels eyes.

"I realised that, well, I didn't want anyone but me to act like that with you, to make you blush, to card my hand through your hair, to make you feel wanted. "

Castiel is left speechless again, he has no idea what to say, so in lack of words he settles for leaning up amd planting a slow longing kiss on Deans lips. 

"Breakfast?" Dean suggests slightly eager to change subject.

"Breakfast." Cas answers. 

When Cas and Dean are dressed they head down stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Where's your mom?" Dean asks, boiling the kettle to make them both coffee, he reaches up to the cubbord to fetch two cups and as he does so his tshirt rides up just enough to see some of his lower back.

Castiel doesn't hear him though, he is transfixed, watching Deans back and how the muscles move under his shirt as he does. Each muscle completely independent but working together in unison, tensing and relaxing in order to carry out simple tasks.

"What?" Cas askes jolted back to reality as Dean turns around leaning back agains the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Your mom? Where is she?" Dean askes folding his arms over his tight shirt, much to Castiels dissatisfaction. 

"Ohh, she has shift at the hospital" Castiel answered, he is used to his mother not being home. She is a nurse at the hospital, not far from where Cas lives. 

"Ahh, good, no need for me to sneak out the back door then." he winks, turning around to finnish making the coffee.

"You wouldn't have to anyway, she knows you were here." Cas laughs, he knows it was a joke but something in him has to point out flaws whenever they arise, needless to say this rarely happens with Dean.

Dean pulls up a chair at the table, where Castiel is sitting and places the coffee down. Blowing on it first he takes a small sip. Just as Dean looks up he sees blue eyes dart away from his own.

"What?" he askes, smirking at the blush slowly creeping up Castiels face, he loved making him blush, Cas always got so awkward and cute when he was blushing. 

Castiel puts his hand to the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. He could feel the heat from his face and new he must be some shade of red at the moment. 

"Nothing," he huffed out, taking a sip from his cup, wrapping his hands around its warmth.

"you just look different in the morning."

This was true, Dean did look different, he was smiling, something he didn't do too often. It was out of place but a welcome change. His hair was different too, Castiel wasn't used to seeing it so wild, his usual neat hair was a mess after last night. 

Thinking of this made images of last night rush through Castiels mind, not one of them unwelcome.

"Haha okay then," Dean says winking at castiel before adding, "so, whats the plan Robin?"

Castiel arches his pierced eyebrow, "Wait, why am I Robim?"

Deans expression turns serious as he leans in towards Castiel, as if someone might hear what he's about to say and in a very low voice he says,

"Because, I'm Batman."

Castiel is silent for a moment, he just stairs at Dean, whos face is still completely serious.

"An idiot is what you are." he laughs, he forgot just how much of a nerd Dean can be. "And as for a plan, I don't have one, I might work on a drawing or something, you?"

"Well," Dean answers, ignoring Cas comment on him being an idiot, "I don't have one either, I don't have work today so i might just laze around."

"Thrilling stuff" Cas remarks with complete sarcasm. "Or, we could go do something." 

Dean pauses for a moment, furrowing his brow in thought. "... Like what?"

"I don't know, go to the mall, see a movie, go for a walk." Cas says putting no real thought into it, just listing things.

"Like a... Like a date?" Dean askes and Castiel litteraly chocks on his coffee, and after a few moments of intense coughing and a concerned look from Dean he manages to speak again. 

"Uhh.. I dono, if... If you want." Cas says, positively scarlet with embarrassment, where did that come from?

"Yeah, sure," Dean smiles, "I'd like that."

"So, would I" Cas laughs, even though he has no idea how it happened exactly. 

"I'll head home and I'll collect you at, what? 7?" he suggests. Rising from his chair to put on his jacket.

"Sounds great, see you then." Cas replies.

Dean leans down and plants a long warm his on Castiels lips, stroking nis cheek with the back of his hand. Cas shivers, placing his and on the back of Deans head, not wanting the kiss to end. Yet as all things must, the kiss ends as Dean pulls back and looks into Castiels eyes. 

"See ya, Cas" he says, and with that, he's gone.

Castiel sighs as he hears the door click shut, he puts his head in his arms, it will be seemingly forever before Dean picks him up. He has no idea what to do with himself so he decides to go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

It's six thirty by the time Castiel steps out of the shower and wraps it around his waist, water droplets travelling down his neck and chest. Padding into his room, he dries off and picking out his clothes.

He opts for his usual skinny jeans and black hanley, throwing on his Doc Martins as he grabs his leather jacket. 

He turns to the mirror before he goes down stairs, applying his eyeliner and fixing his blue and black hair. Cas looks himself up amd down, he isn't satisfied but then again he never really is. 

Downstairs he grabs his wallet and then the doorbell rings, Castiels heart flips in his chest and his stomach is churning. He can't grasp it, he's going on a date... with Dean. Him... and Dean... Dating. Like a couple.

Castiel stopped dead on his way to the door. A couple? Are they a couple? Is it too early to ask? Cas banishes these thoughts from his mind as he opens the door.

"You're early" he says. Greeting him at the door is, of course, Dean Winchester.

Dean is dressed differently, instead of his usual nerdy tshirt and pants, he is wearing a plain tshirt and a checkered shirt along with a thick dark green jacket that brought out the lightness of his eyes. Not to mention he is wearing an actual pair of jeans with boots to match.

"Well, fifteen minutes isn't that early," he smirks, "besides you already look great."

Castiel blushes, how he hated the fact Dean could make him blush at will. "Speaking of which, what are you wearing?"

"Ohh you like it? Sammy picked it out for me, he said I'd look awesome.... Which i do." he addes with a wink.

"No you do, he's right, it's just, different" Cas remarks satisfied with the change. "Good different" he adds pulling Dean in to a soft kiss, pulling him closer untill their bodies are flush.

Castiel pulles back, his attention caught by something parked in his driveway, it is black and shiny and scares him.

"Dean?" he askes as calmly as he could at that moment. 

"Yes baby?" he answers looking at Castiels shocked face. 

Cas had lost all interest in the shiny, black thing in his drive way as soon as Dean says that word. Looking at Deans face, who is smirking, he arches his pierced eyebrow. 

"Uhh.. Baby?" he repeats, Dean moves his arms from Castiels waist moving them up to wrap around his neck, before taking a step back and looking into Cas' eyes.

"Problem?" he askes, his face bursting with an unusual confidence.

"None at all." Castel replies, his brain back on track now. "But, what is that?" he askes nodding his head in the directiom of the black motorcycle in his driveway. 

"That's my bike, I just got her, paid for her by myself." Deans face is full of pride as he talks about his new motorbike.

"And you expect me to get on that? Can you even drive? " Cas asks, he doesn't like motorcycles and he never has.

"Yes and yes, it's okay, I got you baby." he says, leading Castiel over to the motorcycle.

"If you insist, I trust you." Cas says taking a helmet from Dean and climbing on the bike behind him. Dean starts the engine and vibrations roar through Castiels whole body, he could get used to this he thought, then Dean took off and Cas never held on to anyone as hard as he did to dean in that moment.

Castiel reaches the mall alive, with a lot of shouting at Dean to slow down. He gets off the bike and takes off his helmet, sure in the fact that his hair is ruined and he smooths it down as Dean locks up the bike and puts the helmets away. 

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Cas asks, remembering that they didn't exactly make a plan for this date or whatever it was.

"Well I thought we'd get something to eat and catch a film." Dean says as the enter the mall.

"Sounds good to me" Cas smiles, as Dean bumps his shoulder into Castiels.

"Damn right it does" he laughs.

It isn't a posh restaurant, for that Cas was thankful, he would have stuck out like a sore thumb if it was. It is just a normal diner. They grab a booth at the back and a waiter came to surve them.

"What can I get you fellas?" he askes, his name badge reads Ryan.

"Two shakes and fries please." Dean says, not even glancing at the menu.

"Sure thing." he smiles, before turning away to place their order he catches Castiels eye. "Nice hair." he winks before leaving. 

There is a few moments of awkward silence as Cas and Dean just stair at eachother in shock.

"Did he?" Cas askes, his eyebrows raised.

"I think he did." Dean replies, a smug look on his face. 

"Okay, moving on," he says, clearly uncomfortable with the whole interaction that just happened. "Since when do you order my food?"

"Erm, since I'm paying for it, besides you're going to love it, this place does the best shakes." he says satisfied with himself. 

Soon they are served and thankfully not by the same waiter as before. Cas eats his fries and drinks his shake as he watched Dean wolf down four or five at a time, he actually dips them in his milkshake. 

After the diner they go to the cinema, Dean insists on paying but lets Castiel pick the movie. He couldn't really choose so he picked one at random, it turned out to be a horror. 

During the film Cas jumps, he is so embarrassed, grateful for the darkness of the cinema because it is the only thing hiding the bright shade of red his face has gone. Then it happens. His hand is just there on the shared arm rest, when Dean takes it in his hand, stroking his hand with his thumb. 

Cas' heart starts to race, he looks at Dean, he has never done this with a boy in public before. Even though the cinema is dark he is still uncertain. Dean just looks at him and smiles, he squeezes his hand and all his uncertainties melt away, especially as Dean leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. 

The movie ends and they exit the cinema and head outside, Castiel sparks up a cigarette as he waits for Dean to pull up the motorcycle. He feels uncomfortable on his own in such a crowded area, he can see kids stairing and the dissaproving look of older people. Then Charlie is there. 

"Hey Cas!" she says, walking over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Cas doesn't know why but he doesn't think he should tell her he's on a date, he doesn't know how Dean would react to that. In the end he decides not to.

"Nothing really, what are you doing?" he asks, not that he really cares but its a welcome distraction from the looks he's being given.

"Ohh you know, shopping, college is starting soon so I guess I'm going to need some new clothes." she says, leaving a heavy dose of sarcastic delight on the word shopping.

"Hey Baby!" Dean calls from the motorcycle he has idling nearby. "Come on, we gotta go!"

Cas' face is just as shocked as Charlies. 

"Is that Dean Winchester?" she asks before smiling, her eyes widening as if the pennie just dropped. "Omg Cas! Did he just call you baby?"

Cas can feel him self blushing, as Charlie punches his shoulder. 

"Thats some nothing you're doing there" she says, winking at him. "Don't worrie I won't tell anyone, and even if I did, who would i tell? "

Cas is too awkward to stay in this situation any longer.

"Thanks, I have to run, bye." he says, walking away. 

"Who was that?" Dean askes, handing Cas his helmet, who takes it and hops on the back.

"That uhh, that was Charlie, from the party." he says, waiting for some reaction from Dean.

"Ohh, how is she?" he askes casually, clipping on his own helmet. 

"Surprised I'd say." Cas laughed, relieved by Deans casual approach to the situation. 

Dean turns to look at Cas. "Why?" Dean asked his eyebrows raised im slight interest. 

"She, ugh, may have heard you call me baby. She was quite taken aback" he answers his pierced eyebrow cocked.

"Ohh, okay then." he says, turning around he adds, "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Cas calls over the sudden roar of the engine. And with that their off, Castiel still clinging to Dean for dear life, his eyes squeezed shut. 

They reach Castiels house quickly, and as they hop off the motorcycle Dean walks Cas to his door. They stand there for a minute, looking at eachother. 

"I had a great time today." Dean says taking Castiels waist in his hands, pulling him closer. 

"So did I" Cas says before reluctantly adding, "You really don't mind, running into Charlie and all?"

Dean pulls back a little, looking into Cas' eyes. "Why would I?" 

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't know you were so "open" about us." he says, "Not that we are an Us but like the whole guy on guy, in public, with people and I'm talkinh to much so I'm going to shut up now..."

Cas can feel himself blushing but he cand help it, as Dean locks eyes with him and pulls him in to a warm deep kiss, sliding his tongue into Castiels mouth, claming his pierced tongue as his own. Cas grips the back of Deans head, he feels as if he lets go his legs won't be able to support him.

Dean pulls back, his face is a stone mask of seriousness. "I would never be ashamed to be seen with you, never. Besides who cares what other people think of us." he says with paticular emphasis on the word us.

"Okay" Cas smiles, he just called them an us and Cas can't even think.

"See you then?" Dean asks between the kisses he's planting on Castiels lips.

"See you then." Cas answers. 

After a few moments Dean releases his grip on Castiel but not before one last kiss. Hoping on his bike he rides of as Cas listens to the roar of its engine riding down his street before going inside, out of the cold with the biggest smile he's smiled in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry about all the Twist and Shout references!!


	5. The L Word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's 6 am and i stayed up writing this.  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> So ive decided to end it here mainly because its not that good.

Castiel sits down on the deep, red couch infront of his T.V. Curling his legs up under him he takes a sip from his coffee. It's been 3 weeks since his date with Dean and since then they have both moved out of home and started college. Cas' appartement is small but functional, the kitchen is quaint, and the single bedroom is large with a double bed and a spacious closet. The thing Cas likes most about the appartement is it's closeness to Deans. Deans appartement is only a 15 minute walk from castiels, it is a walk Cas enjoys, especially since it's mid - November and the trees are bare. 

Cas' show, Dr. Sexy MD, which he doesn't particularly like but there is nothing better on, is interrupted by his phone beeping. Its Dean.

"Hey baby, I'm just out of class, you should call over."

Castiel smiles at the text, clicking the buttons on his phone replying to Dean. He hasn't seen Dean in 2 days and although thats not a very long time it feels like an eternity. 

"Give me 20 mins" he replies, as he gets up from his couch and heads into his bedroom. 

Opening the closet he grabs his black trench coat, checking his reflection in the mirror before throwing it on. He leaves the appartement and reaches the green outside the complex. It's cold outside and Cas is glad that some of the warmth of his appartement is trapped inside his coat.

Castiel reaches Deans appartement a short while later. Rather than knocking on his door Castiel texts Dean, telling him that he is outside. 

A few moments later the door opens, Dean is standing there dripping wet, a towel covering his waist. Cas' heart freaks out in his chest as he surveys the sight infront of him, worrying his lip rings. Dean leans his arm on the door frame, his other holding the door open. Beads of water slide from his temple down his face to fall off his chin and hit his glistening chest. The towel is hooked around his waist just low enough for Cas to see the v of muscle at the end of his shimmering six pack dissappear below it.

"So you coming in or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" Dean says, stepping aside to allow Castiel to enter.

Cas can feel his face heat up as he starts to blush, moving past Dean he enters the appartement. Deans appartement is bigger than Castiels, his sitting room has a coffee table, two couches and a rather large TV. The kitchen just off the sitting room is also large although knowing Dean, as Castiel does, it doesn't see much use. 

"Hang on here," Dean says, as he leads the way into the sitting room. "I'll just put on something less comfortable." He adds with a wink. 

Castiel does as he is told and sits himself down on the couch. He shrugs off his coat and places it on the arm of the couch, flicking on the TV. He is in the middle of channel surfing when Dean returns. He has abandoned the towel, much to Cas disappointment, and has changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt depicting some superhero. 

"Anything good?" he asks as he sits down next to Cas, leaning in he plants a kiss on Cas' neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

He has missed that feeling. The one only Dean can give him, the rush of blood, shivers and the searing heat of his lips on his skin.. He has missed how Dean touches him, caresses his skin, nibbles ever so gently on his ear. Its with these thoughts that Cas turns around, grabs Deans face in his hands and claims his mouth with his tongue. Dean lets out a surprised moan but settles into the kiss, placing his hands on Cas' waist.

"I've missed you too." Dean says, pulling back from Castiel. "You have no idea."

Dean grabs Cas by the hips and litfs him on top, so that Cas is straddling him. Wrapping his hand around the back of Deans neck Cas plants kissed along Deans strong, stubbled jaw line. Yeah, he's definitely missed him alright. Moving his hands Cas moves in on Deans neck, who tilts his head to give him better access. Planting more kisses and sucking slightly, smothing his tongue over all the plases he's kissed. 

Dean moans, thrusting upwards, he grinds against Cas. Castiel moves lower, kissing his collar bone he bares down on Dean, grinding back against him he can feel his erection through his sweatpants. Pulling off Deans t-shirt Cas moves lower, toying with ine nipple while nibbling the other. Usually Cas isn't this assertive but there is something about Dean that makes him braver, makes him dare to do all the dirty things he has ever imagined of doing to him.

Deans breathing is laboured and he lets out a groan of distaste as Cas climbs down off of him, to kneel on the floor. Running his hands over Deans chest he plants searing kisses down his toned stomach untill he reaches the heam of Deans sweatpants. Hooking his fingers under he pulls down Deans pants, who arches up to help him. 

Cas can see that Deans boxers are wet already and as he removes them he grips Dean tight. Pumping into Cas' hand Dean growls. 

"Blow me Cas" he rasps, this is the best thing he has felt in a long time, his blood pumping through him, heart racing. 

Dean bit his lip as Cas' put his mout on his head, lapping up the pre-cum. Cas felt Deans hands as the wound themselves in his dark hair. Castiel let out a loud moan, because damn he missed how it felt to have Dean in his mouth, aware of his own throbbing erection he un zips himself. 

Moving his tongue over Dean's dick, licking from shaft to tip Dean cries out. The cry so weak, so wreaked Cas struggles to keep himself together. He doesn't last long.

Cas takes Dean in as far as he can, hungry, wanting and impatient, working over what he can't take with his free hand. He wants Dean to come, he need him to. Sucking and twirling his tongue, running his tongue bar over Deans head, just how he likes it. He feels Dean thrust into the wet heat of his mouth and he let out a surprised moan as Dean forced his way deeper. The muscles in his throat tighten around Dean as Cas tries not to gag.. But it feels so good, he needs Dean and taking him down all the way like this satisfies his needs. 

Suddenly he feels Dean shivering beneath him. He's so close himself he can bearly see straight. Deans hands are against Castiel's shoulders, breacing himself as he comes into Cas' mouth, letting out a cry along with a stream of curses. Cas swallows as everything goes white and his skin is set on fire. Dean arches up as Castiel comes, moaning loudly as his vision blures.

His heart races and his head spins as he puts himself away, rubbing the come from his hand on his jeans. Moving up he sits next to Dean, who takes his cheek in his hand and pulls him into a long, deep kiss.

"Fuck" Dean breaths, "I've been thinking about that for day"

"Me too." Cas says, sounding equally as wreaked. 

Dean pulls up his sweat pants, settling back into the couch he takes Castiel in his arm, cuddling him. They stay like this for a few moments, Dean carding his fingers through Cas' hair while he runs his hand over the arm Dean has wrapped around him. Neither of them wanting to move, then Dean says it. The words that make Cas jump.

"I love you." he wispers.

Cas pulls away from Deans hold to look at him. Dean looks away blushing, he looks scared. Cas can't get the words out, he just stares at him, trying to speak. His mind is racing. Did he just say that? No, he must have imagined it. 

"Wha- what?" He finally manages to spamer out.

Dean turns to face him. His eyebrows raised, pleading. Taking Castiels hand in his own he looks in his eyes, the peircing blue rimmed with eyeliner. His voice steady when he speaks, dispite how nervous he is.

"I think I'm in love with you"

Castiels heart flips in his chest. He can't seem to control his breathing. He doesn't want to ask but he needs to know. Squeezing Deans hand tighter he asks.

"You think... or you are?" Cas holds his breath waiting for an answer. He doesn't have to wait long as Dean stammers out almost immediately. 

"I- I am... I -I do." he says, squeezing Cas' hand back. "I love you Castiel."

Cas' heart explodes in his chest. This man, this gorgeous, sweet, intelligent man infront of him is telling him he loves him and Cas can't move.

Dean is visibly growing more uncomfortable by the second, his brow furrows as he waits for Castiel to answer.

"Well... Say something Cas." he pleads, unable to stand the deafening silence any longer. 

Castiel leaps forward, crashing his lips agains Deans. His stomach is in knots and he feels like he might actually explode any second. Wrapping his hands around Deans neck he kisses him repeatedly, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his nose, jawline and anywhere else he can get to. All the while between kisses he tells Dean.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." 

They spend the rest of the night watching TV, eating popcorn, and every so often stopping just to kiss eachother. Cas doesn't think he's been so happy in his whole life. He loves him. Dean Winchester loves him. Of course he loves him back, Castiel loves him with every fiber of his being and only realised it a few hours ago. How, he doesn't know, would he survive with out him. 

Later that night they climb into Deans bed and Cas curls up next to Dean, who draped his arm around him, pulling him closer.

"I love you." Cas wispers after he is sure Dean is asleep. He must have said those words fifty times that nighy but he can't help it.

"I love you too." Dean wispers back, planting a kiss on Cas' head.

And with that Castiel drifts off to sleep, dreaming of Dean.


End file.
